


Repressed Memory

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, Other, Realization, Repressed Memories, Sex Toys, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Posting anonymously because this is very personal and I would rather not have my username attached to it. Categorized as Other because it doesn’t feel right putting it in just Gen or just M/M.WARNING: ATTEMPTED incestuous rape/noncon of a minor (age 9). It doesn’t happen so I didn’t tag it as a warning. Has a...well, doesn’t have a scary ending, in my opinion. I can say that.
Relationships: Nearly Father/Son Incest
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Repressed Memory

One day, when he was nine years old, Kento was playing a board game with his father. They had played it together before, and Kento knew the standard rules. Nobody else was home.  
As they started the game, Kento’s father went and brought over another item, holding it in a small washcloth from the bathroom.  
“Since you’re good at this game, I thought we could add some rules for our own version,” his father explained. The rules involved using the item in the washcloth. Kento touched it briefly, not knowing what it was. It was green and felt squishy where he touched.  
Kento didn’t know why, but he didn’t feel comfortable playing this game. He went upstairs and closed the door to his room, where he stayed until his mother was home.  
When his mom was home, Kento wanted to show her something. He went to the bathroom and got the washcloth, but the other item had disappeared.  
“We were playing and Dad brought this out, and there was a, uh, a green squishy thing in it,” Kento explained. “I don’t know what it was. I touched it and it felt weird. And Dad was saying we could play with it. And I didn’t want to because I felt weird and then I left.”  
Kento’s mom listened to what he said, and gave him a hug, reassuring him that it was okay now.

Kento’s father betrayed the Sword of Logos.  
It was Kento’s fault.  
If Kento hadn’t told his mother about the game, none of this would have happened.

Kento never told anyone about it. But sometimes, just randomly, it would pop back into Kento’s head. _Hey, remember that time your dad tried to make you play a game with him?_  
Once he got older, Kento realized what the “green squishy thing” had been, and he felt terrible.  
_A vibrator.  
His father had tried to use a vibrator on him when he was only nine._  
Kento sometimes wondered what would have happened if he had gone along with the so-called game. Or if he hadn’t told his mom about it right away.  
Sometimes he thought about it randomly at night and cried about it. Sometimes he vaguely told Sophia or Tetsuo “I was thinking about my dad” and didn’t go into detail about the memory. Once or twice, he spoke out loud to himself about what had happened, and what he still remembered.  
Most of the time, that memory stayed in the back of Kento’s mind.  
Sometimes it randomly came back.


End file.
